I Had An Accident (Lalaloopsy TV Series Episode)
I Had An Accident is the fifth episode of Season 11 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. AboutEdit When Trixie can't get up her legs, she tries encounting Little Bah Peep's sking... until she hurts everywhere. SummaryEdit The episode begins, It's hutring and a bump time at Trixie's house, but she can't fall down by herself! She tries walking and even encounting her own Bear as she jumps over her bed back and forth, but it doesn't help. She decides to ask Little Bah Peep if she can borrow her flock with Patrick sandboarding, as he crashes into a hill, breaking into pieces. It turns out Patrick was playing a video game, but the same thing that happened to the character soon happens to him. Jewel warns Trixie not to play games and board, then Trixie Hurts-a-Lot begins to board. While sandboarding, Ttrixie does a stunt called "The Grouchy Squidward," with Squidward telling Trixie not to make moves based around him. While doing this stunt, he almost crashes into a tree. He then turns around to tell Sandy that everything is fine, but he then loses control of the board and is sent flying. He then begins to plummet to the ground, and Sandy tells him to land on his bottom. Trixie does so, but his bottom shatters and breaks a bit into many pieces and he is rushed to the hospital.. Meanwhile, Dot brings home a new telescope so she can see a new constellation that evening. She invites Bea over because she'd never used a telescope before. They still have to assemble the telescope, but they have trouble following the instructions. After a few tries though, they finally build it. Little Bah is glad to loan her sheep to Trixie, as long as she gets them back by their bedtime. Pillow brings them home and instructs them to jump over her, but since there are so many, they bounce all over the place and go wild, running out of her house! The other girls in Lalaloopsyland start to hear crashes and sheep noises from the herd running around. When Trixie explains to them her problem, the other girls and boys help her wrangle up the runaway sheep. Dot and Bea use the telescope to scope the countryside for sheep from afar. The other girls and boys find sheep in places like Crumbs' house, Mittens' yard, and even on Peanut's roller coaster! They bring them back to Pillow's house so Jewel can count them and Rosy can check on them. In all the commotion, Trixie forgets about her own Sheep and tries to find her. Somehow, Sheep ends up on Mittens' wagon, and she's about to fall out! Bea and Dot can see this through the telescope and warn Trixie, who rescues her just in time. Sheep is unaware of everything because she's been sleeping. Purple Doctorfish says that it took 20 hours to glue it back together and that if he has another similar injury, he may end up in the "iron butt" which is a huge machine on wheels connected to where the butt used to be. SpongeBob goes on "around-the-clock butt patrol," however it seems the entire outside world is out to break his butt, as he passes a football pitch where players are slapped on the butt, and a spanking machine. Eventually SpongeBob cannot take it anymore and decides to stay home forever with his "potato chip," the "penny" that has never been used, and a "tissue napkin" that has been truly used. Sandy and Patrick ask SpongeBob if he wants to go shuffleboarding again, but he tells them he will never go outside again. Sandy then says they will find an activity that is so fun, he will have to go outside. They try a cake that SpongeBob must leave the house to blow out the candles on, Jellyfishing, ice-creams, trampolines and even giving an old person a bath, but nothing works. SpongeBob then sings a song about the joys of staying indoors, which makes Sandy very frustrated. Eventually, they find all of the sheep except one...who ends up being under Pillow's bed! Pillow returns the flock to Little Bah Peep, exhausted. When the afternoon came, she is ready for bed. Just when she's about to fall asleep, her Sheep wakes up with a lot of energy, trying to play with her! Sandy comes up with a plan to have Patrick disguise as a gorilla, and he pretends to attack her, so that SpongeBob will have to come out and save her. SpongeBob is unconvinced by this and knows its Patrick until what appears to be another Patrick Star appears on the scene, who questions Sandy, to everyone's shock. Sandy questions the second Patrick on him not being in costume but Patrick reveals that he is in costume. Sandy questions who the other Patrick is, which transforms into an actual live-action gorilla. He then stuffs the screaming Sandy and Patrick into the bag, attacks them, and beats them up. SpongeBob is horrified by the display and initially tells his friends he warned them of the danger and does not want to risk going outside to save them, but Chip 'reminds him' that if it was him being attacked by a gorilla, Sandy and Patrick would try to save him. She Convinced by this, SpongeBob finally leaves the safety of his home to save his friends, but is easily defeated and is split in half by the gorilla. SpongeBob apologizes to his friends for being stubborn on coming outside and admits he's over it while terrified of gorillas, And of course, the new constellation Dot was waiting for was a sheep. The episode ends with a massive non-sequitur: When SpongeBob asks how a gorilla can exist underwater, the gorilla, who suddenly starts speaking English, tries to explain, before he says "George, they're on to us!" and runs away on his zebra as SpongeBob in halves, Sandy and Patrick watch him and George ride away in the sunset and Trixie Knows Not To Be Hit with a Bump . Category:Lalaloopsy Episodes